Smile
by gyucchi
Summary: Booth tersenyum lebar mendengar aku mengandung anaknya. — booth/brennan. canon. fanfiction challenge infantrum: five-fic-first.


_Senyumnya..._

_Tak pernah kubayangkan, senyum Seeley Booth seindah ini._

―_**Temperance Brennan**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Smile<strong>_

**Disclaimer:** **BONES** by _FOX_ _company_

**Warning:** Canon, sekuat tenaga untuk IC, typo. BrennanXBooth. Brennan's _PoV. Less_ dialogue.

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Smile****:**** 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

><p>Orang mungkin menganggapku kejam. <em>Well<em>, tak bisa kubantah, bahwa aku sering adu argumentasi pada banyak orang. Kadangkala, menurut banyak orang, ucapanku menusuk. Aku tahu itu―namun, yang kukritik memang pantas untuk itu; kira-kira itulah pembelaanku.

Bahkan, berkali-kali Booth mengingatkanku―ucapanku. Booth mengingatkanku dengan ekspresi... entahlah―kesal, jengkel, atau yang lain mungkin.

Booth tidak pernah memperingatkanku dengan senyum.

Entahlah, kupikir itu mungkin berhasil.

.

.

.

Oke, dokter Kanada itu―ahli kaki forensik itu... cukup menohokku. Ia sedikit-banyak memberiku kenyataan; fakta bahwa ucapanku yang menusuk ternyata dapat berakibat fatal. Walau akhirnya, permintaan maafku ternyata mampu menggerakkan kembali kerja tangannya yang―katanya―terpuruk karenaku.

Yah, kusadari permintaan maafku berarti bagi mereka yang―menurut mereka―merasa tersakiti hatinya. Seperti... kata Booth; pengakuanku bisa menjadi sangat penting.

Selalu saja ia mengingatkanku, tapi terkadang egoku menolaknya. Tidak dengan mudah bagiku, untuk menarik ucapanku dan berbalik memuji.

Setidaknya, harus ada seseorang yang membantuku merubah kebiasaanku itu, mungkin. Seseorang... yang mengingatkan dengan senyum―mungkin bisa merubah keadaan.

Booth belum pernah melakukan itu―ia mengingatkanku dengan wajah tanpa senyum miliknya. Ralat―ia memang belum pernah terlihat tersenyum tulus di hadapanku.

* * *

><p>Aku memang keterlaluan―ya, aku menyadari itu di hari Vincent meninggalkan tim. Vincent terus memohon untuk tidak dikeluarkan dari tim; ia mencintai tempat ini. Ia terus-terusan memohon di depanku dan Booth, sampai akhir baginya tiba.<p>

Aku... orang seperti apa aku?

Apakah memang aku sekejam itu? Aku membuatnya merasa diusir dari sini?

.

.

.

Malamnya, aku tidur di apartemen Booth; Booth menyuruhku tidur di apartemennya sementara Broadsky berkeliaran di luar.

Aku tidak bisa tidur. Sungguh, ucapan Vincent terus terngiang di kepalaku; ia tidak ingin pergi.

Apakah... tindakanku selama ini terlihat seperti mengusirnya? Apa ia merasa tidak suka denganku yang katanya kejam ini?

Orang macam apa aku!

Aku tidak bisa tidur, maka kuputuskan untuk mencoba berkonsultasi dengan Booth.

Meski berkali-kali aku menyalahkan egoku ini, ia membantahnya. Booth mencoba menenangkanku, dengan memberi tahu bahwa Vincent memohon pada alam semesta―apa yang Vincent percayai. Booth terus mengatakan, bahwa ia memohon supaya tidak meninggalkan dunia dahulu pada alam semesta―bukan padaku.

Malam itu, aku menangis di pelukan Booth. Malam itu, aku melihat wajah Booth yang berbeda dari biasanya. Malam itu juga... aku tahu bahwa besok aku akan mengatakan pada Ange...

_I slept with Booth_.

* * *

><p>Broadsky tertangkap, Ange melahirkan dengan selamat, kasusku hari itu selesai. Hari ini adalah hari yang menggembirakan bagi tim kami.<p>

Aku senang melihat Ange melahirkan dengan baik. Aku senang... sekaligus bimbang. Berdasarkan saran Ange, aku memutuskan untuk mengatakannya hari ini juga pada Booth.

.

.

.

"Booth, apakah mereka tidak bingung, dengan bayi mereka? Bagaimana bayi mereka bertumbuh, nanti menjadi apa..."

Booth menatapku bingung, baru menjawab, "Bayi mereka baik dan sehat. Mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Apa yang perlu ditakutkan?"

Oke, aku siap. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengatakannya―dengan segala resiko dan kemungkinan terburuk.

"Ehm, Booth... _I'm pregnant_."

Ia terperangah sejenak. Sebelum sempat bereaksi, aku mengatakan apa yang sudah kupersiapkan semalaman.

"_You're the father_."

Aku yakin, tadi aku melihat senyum dari Booth. Senyum yang kuyakin hanya ditujukan padaku secara tulus―bahkan tidak untuk Hannah.

Setelah itu pun, aku yakin; bahwa senyum Booth yang menampilkan barisan gigi putihnya... adalah senyum terlebar dan terindah yang pernah ia tunjukkan.

"_So, we're going married, then, _Bones!"

.

.

.

―_Smile for my pregnant_.

_**~fin~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Argh, OOC! Baik Bones ataupun Booth, OOC! Astaga... terinspirasi dari dua episode terakhir BONES 6 sebelum diulang ke pembunuhan Si Penggali Kubur atau siapalah itu. Oke, ucapan terakhir Booth memang saya tambahkan, karena itu keinginan saya sebagai fans BrennanXBooth haha...

.

Kuhadiahkan ini untuk **Arashiyama Misaki** _a.k.a_ **sarastephanie** (Honestly, enakan dipanggil **sarastephanie**, deh, Ras!) yang menyukai BONES sama seperti saya. Semoga memuaskan dikau yang suka BrennanXBooth juga. _Well_, meski di sini sepi, review siapapun itu, OKE!

.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


End file.
